Tony Longo
Tony Longo is an American actor who portrayed Python. He is best known for his role as Ray on "The Young and the Restless". Selected filmography *Foodfight! (2008) .... Moose *Jake's Corner (2008) .... Gus *Pizza with Bullets (2007) .... Frankie 'That's Right' *Benny Bliss and the Disciples of Greatness (2007) .... Tony *The Violent Kind (2007) (completed) .... Chuck *The Fall of Night (2007) .... Atlas *Til Death Does His Part (2007) .... Lennie *"Crossing Jordan" .... Donald Gene (1 episode, 2007) *"Las Vegas" .... Slim (1 episode, 2006) *"Monk" .... Second Union Official (1 episode, 2006) *The Emerald Sun (2006) .... Captain Chris Murray *"The Young and the Restless" .... Ray - Private Investigato (43 episodes, 2002-2006) *Bunny Whipped (2006) .... Sandro *Souled Out (2005) .... Soul Broker *Hercules in Hollywood (2005) .... Pool Hustler *"That's So Raven" .... Python (1 episode, 2004) *"Drake & Josh" .... Janitor (1 episode, 2004) *How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days (2003) .... Sensitive Moviegoer *The Cooler (2003) .... Tony *Serving Sara (2002) .... Petey *"Six Feet Under" .... Bitsy (1 episode, 2002) *Hard Luck (2001) .... Bobby *Mulholland Dr. (2001) .... Kenny *Road to Redemption (2001) .... Vincent the Enforcer *Fangs (2001) .... Louis *"The Michael Richards Show" .... Jeff (1 episode, 2000) *The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) .... Big Rocko *"The X Files" .... Dominic (1 episode, 1999) *"Police Academy: The Series" .... Luke Kackley (26 episodes, 1997-1998) *"The Sentinel" .... Roberto Cortez (1 episode, 1998) *"Pacific Blue" .... Darryl Hughes (1 episode, 1997) *"Hangin' with Mr. Cooper" (1 episode, 1997) *"Step by Step" .... Soupy (2 episodes, 1995-1997) *Living in Peril (1997) .... Truck driver *"Family Matters" .... Butterball (1 episode, 1997) *"Renegade" .... Danny Carr (3 episodes, 1993-1996) *Eraser (1996) .... Little Mike *Big Packages (1996) .... Phil *"High Tide" .... Angelo (1 episode, 1995) *"New York News" .... Professional wrestler (1 episode, 1995) *"ER" (1 episode, 1995) *"The Parent 'Hood" .... Bouncer (1 episode, 1995) *Young at Heart (1995) (TV) .... Vinnie *Houseguest (1995) .... Joey Gasperini *The Takeover (1995) (V) .... Waldo *A Perry Mason Mystery: The Case of the Grimacing Governor (1994) (TV) *Angels in the Outfield (1994) .... Triscuitt Messmer *Last Resort (1994/) (V) .... Rob *"Coach" .... Joe Bowden (1 episode, 1994) *Missing Parents (1994) (TV) .... Det. Scattaregia *Remote (1993) (V) .... Louis *Prehysteria! (1993) .... Louis *"Johnny Bago" .... Wiry Logger (1 episode, 1993) *"Shaky Ground" (1992) TV Series .... Harry (unknown episodes, 1992-1993) *"Empty Nest" .... Jake Carlson (3 episodes, 1989-1992) *Rapid Fire (1992) .... Brunner *Unlawful Entry (1992) .... Big Anglo *The Last Boy Scout (1991) .... Big Ray Walston *Bad Attitudes (1991) (TV) *Suburban Commando (1991) .... Knuckles *"Hunter" .... Breech (2 episodes, 1984-1991) *The Marrying Man (1991) .... Sam *"Anything But Love" (1 episode, 1991) *"The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" .... Otis (1 episode, 1991) *The Art of Dying (1991) .... Victor *Mr. Destiny (1990) .... Huge Guy *"Full House" .... Tough Prisoner (1 episode, 1990) *Think Big (1990) .... Supervisor *Martial Law (1990) .... Booker *Bloodhounds of Broadway (1989) .... Crunch Sweeney *Worth Winning (1989) .... Tarry Childs, Eagle Linebacker *Let It Ride (1989) .... Simpson *Peter Gunn (1989) (TV) .... Sergeant Holstead *"Night Court" .... Chip Coderko (1 episode, 1989) *Feds (1988) .... Sailor *"The Equalizer" .... Young (1 episode, 1988) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) (voice) .... Big Paw *Illegally Yours (1988) .... Konrat *"Perfect Strangers" .... Fat Jack (2 episodes, 1987) *"Beauty and the Beast" .... Howie (1 episode, 1987) *In the Mood (1987) .... Carlo Cusimano *Winners Take All (1987) .... Bear Nolan *Glory Years (1987) (TV) .... Rizzo *"Simon & Simon" .... Colonel Debarri (4 episodes, 1983-1986) *"Stingray" .... Guard (1 episode, 1986) *Triplecross (1986) (TV) .... Tweetie Pie *Stitches (1985) .... Student Jock *"Hell Town" (1985) TV Series .... Stump (unknown episodes) *Fletch (1985) .... Detective #1 *"CBS Schoolbreak Special" .... Mario (1 episode, 1985) *Hell Town (1985) (TV) .... Stump *"Hardcastle and McCormick" (1 episode, 1985) *"1st & Ten" .... Mad Dog Smears (1 episode, 1985) *"Who's the Boss?" .... Bruiser at Pool Table (1 episode, 1984) *"The Facts of Life" .... Hacksaw (1 episode, 1984) *Sixteen Candles (1984) .... Bock *"Alice" .... Artie (5 episodes, 1982-1985) *Splash (1984) .... Augie *"The Best of Times" (1983) TV Series .... Garth Stimolvich *"Herndon" (1983) TV Series .... Stanley Gabotoski *"Matt Houston" .... Johnny Denato (1 episode, 1983) *"The Fall Guy" .... Bubba (1 episode, 1983) *Pink Motel (1982) .... Mark *"Fantasy Island" .... Truck (1 episode, 1982) *"CHiPs" .... 'Sly' Angeletti (1 episode, 1982) *"Laverne & Shirley" .... Tank Malone (1 episode, 1982) *The Vals (1982) .... Mike Longo, Tony Longo, Tony